


百年不合

by alemonfish



Category: SECHSKIES (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 15:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21460570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alemonfish/pseuds/alemonfish
Summary: 也许他和李宰镇真的是完全相反的性格，所以才搞不清楚对方的想法，总是吵架。好像是这样，也好像不是。殷志源也搞不太明白。
Relationships: Eun Jiwon&Lee Jaijin
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

最初，在听到当初他们随口一提的“合宿计划”被确切提上回归日程的时候，李宰镇大脑突然短路，有点发懵。  
“真的吗？”  
会议上，他睁大着眼睛问道，丝毫没有掩饰自己的吃惊。在得到肯定答复后好像灵魂出走般呆愣了好一会儿，长长地“哇——”了一声后，似乎也消化着接受了这个对其他人来说并不算是突然的决策。  
“什么呀，这种事......”他说着抱怨的话，嘴角却悄悄弯起一个弧度，飞快地小声念叨，“十代、二十代都没做过的事，在40岁这样的年纪却......哇——”  
他长长地感叹着。

感叹归感叹，该照办的还是要好好照办。  
由于新团综要在合宿生活中取材的缘故，本该开在四人聊天室里的私密小会，理所当然地被推到了摄像机跟前。  
四人凑在一起，情绪一路高涨。吵闹着一番讨论下来，诸事大小基本也安排得七七八八，那些不靠谱的、定不下的，也都在摄制组的劝说之下暂时搁置再议。  
而对于合宿这件事，很多时候，李宰镇都只是饶有兴趣地看着哥仨争论互怼，并没有像往常一样，突然冒出什么无法控制的四次元想法。  
没有发表奇特言论的宰镇，什么都乖乖同意的宰镇，这对劲吗？  
殷志源显然不这么觉得。  
长久以来的经验告诉他，“宰镇的一切不自然反应，都是事出有因。”  
小会上，他偷偷留意起了李宰镇的一举一动，宰镇嘴角含笑的样子让他一个恍神，思绪便飘飘悠悠回了二十二年前。  
那是他们刚出道的那段日子。  
那时的宰镇话很少，极其害羞。其他哥儿几个在镜头前闹的时候，小猫一样缩在角落里，眨巴着大眼睛，只是默默地看着。录节目的时候总是会害羞，一害羞就总爱往他背后躲。偶尔也会一手轻轻攀着自己的手臂，另一手去搂他的肩膀，或是默默将脑袋凑过来，跟他咬耳朵。不似现在这般别扭，不肯与他亲近。  
都说猫咪只在足够信任的人面前才会露出肚皮，自在地打盹儿。仔细想来，二十年弹指一挥间，宰镇好像真的没怎么变。而对于这个弟弟，他也一直没琢磨透。风筝一般，看似抓在手里，却又离自己很远，想要和他靠近些时，却总收不好手中那根线。  
细，却尤其坚韧的线。  
殷志源瞄了半晌，还是没能观察出个所以然。他思忖着，琢磨着，转念一想，依宰镇的性子，理由亦或许没那么复杂。  
难道说这小子只是没兴趣？……不想一起住吗？  
殷志源有点伤心。  
不想一起住的话，当初做season’s greetings的时候怎么还跟着一起提议呢？臭小子啊！  
他越想越气，沉下脸来狠狠瞪过去，用眼睛骂人。李宰镇似乎察觉到身边队长的异样，睁着圆溜溜的眼睛，不负所望地茫然望了过来，软软地叫了一句：“志源哥？”  
目光交错的一刹，殷志源突然没了火气，他避开了李宰镇询问的目光，咽下了嘴边所有的话。  
许久，便听他无可奈何道：“上点心吧，宰镇呐！”。

说他不上心的话，李宰镇觉得有点冤枉。  
一定要表现得非常兴奋才行吗？  
他用眼睛向队长传递出了这样的信息，却在对方看过来的时候及时避开了视线。  
啊，艺能节目呐，是要有所反应才行。  
李宰镇心里了然，却仍旧不愿迎合规则。镜头面前只是一如既往地讪笑着咧咧嘴，并没有解释，面上还是那副我行我素，让人看了上火的散漫德行，心里却暗自调侃自己：两年没上过艺能节目的李宰镇先生，依旧是有棱有角的人物。  
水晶的合宿生活从企划到落实不过个把月，在这期间，宿舍对四人呈绝对保密状态，于是哥儿四个各自的行李便委托经纪人，陆陆续续地提前搬去了住处。  
入住的前一晚，李宰镇按部就班地收拾好行李，早早便睡下了。  
夏日的夜晚，夜色不如秋冬那般浓重。月光皎皎，混合着闷热的气息，轻易地穿过紧闭的窗帘，在靠近窗户的位置透进一段稀疏的薄光。窗外蝉声聒噪，与空调外机声混杂一起，一刻不停。  
李宰镇一贯怕热，刚入夏的时候便开了冷风，这会儿更是将空调开得更低。  
不过与其说他怕热，不如说是讨厌出汗，那种曾在年少时期十分熟悉的，黏糊糊的感觉。  
可如果是在舞台上的话，却又另当别论了。  
这会儿，他戴着龙猫眼罩，正舒适地，一身清爽地躺在同样印有龙猫图案的床上。  
明明是十分舒适易眠的环境，偏叫他睡出个“悠哉悠哉，辗转反侧”来。  
久违的，他失眠了。  
“明天还要早起呢，得早睡才行啊。”  
于是他竭这些年经验之所得，变着法地尽量催眠自己，想象着身体在天鹅绒中越陷越深，或是由头到脚愈发困重的感觉。诸般法子一一试过皆无果，之后甚至数起了查尔斯。  
一只查尔斯，两只查尔斯，三只查尔斯......李宰镇的脑海里渐渐浮现出很多查尔斯一起跳栏的魔性画面，忍不住笑出了声，彻底清醒。  
睡觉算是泡了汤。  
他摸起手机，半睁着眼睛瞧时间。四人聊天室里的未读消息占满了锁屏界面，他迟疑一刹，点了进去。  
“在谈恋爱吗？J-walk。真是……”  
虽然觉得J-walk腻腻歪歪没眼看，但他还是默默爬完所有楼，装作从未上线的样子默默退出，将手机塞回原地。  
良久地，他长长叹了一口气。  
“没有在担心。”  
“合宿而已，又不是第一次一起住了，没有在担心。”  
“...也没在担心要和别人分享一张床的事，绝对没有......”  
他心底泛起的小小涟漪，悄无声息地激荡成声势浩大的洪。他压抑着，又奋力挣扎其中，不肯屈服。心墙高筑，一如既往。

最后一次小会上，摄制组明确告知他们宿舍只有两间卧室的事。  
“呀，经费是这么节省的吗？”  
当时，殷志源半开玩笑半抱怨地对PD道出这样一句，之后的时间里，大家也都只是说着“去了再说”，并没有再多说些什么。直到刚才，才在群里胡乱讨论了一气。  
要说做舍友的话，李宰镇首先想到的是金在德。之前PD做个人小访的时候，他也这么如实地直说了。  
“如果是和在德一起住的话就没关系，感觉像是回到了孩子时代一样呢，所以并不存在任何担心。”  
“第二位想到的会是谁呢？”PD接着问道。  
“嗯……在德不行的话，我跟水院也很合。去年？......前年？一起去塞班的时候，吃饭也在一起，住宿也在一起……”  
“那么志源xi呢？宰镇xi觉得，志源xi会选择和谁住一起呢？”  
“…怎么办……这种事我怎么会知道，要去问志源哥才行啊。”  
小访后，李宰镇曾设想过殷志源的答案，同之前的每一次相同，他并无期望那会是自己的名字。  
有关期望，他一贯少说，一贯少想。他的期望，珍宝一般地，永远埋藏在最心底的地方。  
但这一次，不论怎么想，他都觉得J-walk八成会住一起。这样一来，不论愿意与否，他和殷志源算是自动绑定了。  
这个想法为他带来的忐忑远大于欣喜。虽然之前做节目的时候一起睡过几次，但一起住上个把月并不是那么容易的事。  
或许，志源哥会希望和水院一起呢......  
想到这里，他不禁有点失落，抱着被子蜷成一团，闷闷地把头埋在被子里，半天没动。

当时针走到三的时候，李宰镇还是睡意寥寥，索性一个骨碌爬起来，下床去找查尔斯。  
查尔斯睡得正香，他抱了人家来到床上，放到枕边。  
被无端吵醒的查尔斯好脾气地没有恼，一翻身，露出肚皮来，任由李宰镇挠。待他挠够，便再次蜷成一团，眼睛一眯，渐渐迷糊过去。  
“说是先不让带宠物们过去呢。明天我就合宿去了，你可怎么办呢，查尔斯呀……”  
查尔斯舔舔嘴巴，不为所动。  
李宰镇浅浅地笑，点点它的脑袋，柔声说道：“过一阵子再带你过去吧。”  
他有一下没一下地摸着查尔斯细软的颈毛，由黑漆漆的天花板望向窗边。  
窗帘布浸着夜色，微微透光。那些星星点点的细小光芒在黑暗中发散开来，又被更多的黑暗一寸寸吞噬，只留下一段短而迷离的微弱光影。  
他静静地盯着看了一会儿，听着查尔斯均匀的呼噜声，渐渐觉得眼睛发酸，困意袭来。  
“太阳就快升起来了吧……”  
他打了个呵欠，两只眼睛猫咪一般地慢慢眯起来。  
“明天开始，不对，是今天。会很好地相处吧？……我们。”


	2. Chapter 2

“李宰镇和我，真——的不合，真的。”  
个人小访镜头前的殷志源，愤怒和无奈各占一半。  
“百年，再过百年也不会合适！”  
听到这话的PD不受控制地弯起了唇角。  
“或许，还在为了那件事生气吗？”见他不解，又解释道，“志源xi还在为了宰镇xi不肯跟你同住的事，而生着气吗？”  
殷志源一时语塞。  
“呀，我为什么要生那种气？”  
他这么反驳着，语气无奈，却见PD躲在手板后，两只眼睛弯成了狡黠的月牙状。  
“......为什么笑？为什么要这么笑？”  
“感觉就像小孩子一样呢，志源xi和宰镇xi两个。”

在抽到与殷志源一样颜色的卡牌后，李宰镇向周围架起的镜头投去无奈的一瞥，对此结果好似早已料到。  
“嗯，我睡沙发就好了。”  
他轻描淡写地抛下这样一句，自顾自地坐去了沙发。  
“为什么？为什么突然说要去睡沙发？”金在德不解道。  
“沙发挺好的啊，我喜欢睡沙发。不可以吗？”  
李宰镇眼神真挚，语气认真，金在德突然觉得无法反驳。  
这哥为什么这样？他与张水院交换了眼神，哭笑不得。  
“要住在客厅吗？”卧室门旁，殷志源探了半个身子出来，直问道，“为什么？”  
李宰镇挠挠脑袋，拿起电视机遥控器来摆弄着，不回答，也不去看他。  
殷志源最看不得李宰镇这副避而不答的模样，他再次发问，声音明显带着不快。  
“到底为什么要睡沙发啊？”  
后来某一天的临睡前，他再次回想起来才慢慢觉得，宰镇之所以想要睡沙发，可能是因为房间里只有一张床的原因。  
这事放到二十年前还好说，现在再要两个大老爷们儿搁一张床睡上几个月，他自己也怪不好意思。  
可那时，只顾伤心来着。  
“宰镇啊。就这么不愿跟哥一间屋吗？”  
当时，他克制着脾气，好声好气地这么问着。  
“不是的哥……”  
“那么，是为了综艺效果吗？”  
“不是啊。哥怎么会这么想呢？”李宰镇一脸无辜。  
“那为什么？为什么非得自己睡沙发！”殷志源两眼喷火，眉毛凝成了麻花，“这不是一两天的事啊，难道打算几个月一直睡沙发吗？”  
“哎不要吵架，不要吵架……”在德急上前将两人隔开，“宰镇想睡哪就睡哪呗，反正房间这么大。”  
“我没有吵架啊……”李宰镇委委屈屈，小声嘀咕。  
“那行李你打算放哪？也堆在客厅吗？”  
李宰镇一怔。  
“行李的话……如果哥不愿意，我可以放在德他们屋，或者放书房就好了。不是说书房要给我当画室的吗。”  
殷志源彻底无语。  
水院看着二人眼色急忙上前打哈哈，用收拾行李的借口将殷志源推去卧室。  
“真是个人主义的典型代表啊，李宰镇。书房是放行李的地方吗？”殷志源气不打一处来，在卧室里大声骂道，“你看我就说吧，再过百年也不会合适！真——的不合啊不合，臭小子啊！”  
……  
所以，为这种事生气真的很幼稚吗？殷志源想。  
但像这种情况，换了任何人都会生气的不是吗？  
夜里，他在床上滚来滚去。床很大，足够他翻滚整整两周。  
哎西……还是很生气。  
他一个枕头砸向大关的房门。  
咚。

这晚，殷志源做了一个梦。  
梦里是被通告和排练填满的日与夜，那是他们刚出道的第一年。  
排练室里，他们六个站成一排，默默听着宰镇被经纪人骂得狗血淋头。  
“舞担如果连舞都跳不好的话，就滚出水晶吧！”经纪人恶狠狠地重新摁开音乐，高声道，“如果李宰镇动作再出错的话，其他人就跟他一样不必吃饭了，直到明天下午一点。知道了吗？”  
很过分，殷志源想。  
但他什么都没说，只是与大家一起，再次投入到了无休止的排练中。  
余光中，李宰镇加大了动作幅度。几首舞曲连跳下来，白T恤被汗湿得透明，紧紧粘在后背上，勾画出少年薄瘦有力的腰线。他紧绷着一张脸，没有什么表情地，在大家吃饭的时候自己消失了。  
后来，人是他偶然间在洗手间里找到的。  
李宰镇和张水院一起坐在隔间的台阶上，伏在水院的腿上。  
“你俩这是在这干什么呢。”殷志源不明所以。  
“啊，宰镇哥有点累了……”水院支支吾吾。  
李宰镇稍稍侧头，露出一张汗涔涔的脸，随即撑着地板坐起来。  
“宰镇呐，哥知道你累。累也要好好跳才行呐。再坚持一会儿吧……”  
他像平时一样这么哄着体力透支的弟弟，话音未落，便被水院急急打断了。  
“哥！”水院拉着宰镇的手，撅着嘴巴委委屈屈地嗫嚅道，“宰镇哥说腰疼呢……腰疼还怎么跳得好啊……”  
他这才发觉宰镇眉间的阴霾，以及并不好看的脸色。  
“宰镇啊……”他叫道。  
李宰镇仰起脸来，迎着他的视线，期艾地望了过来。  
应该说让他休息的。可嘴巴张开，说出来的却是截然相反的话。  
“还能跳吗？”  
他看见李宰镇抿紧了嘴唇，迅速垂下了眼睛，一手将粘在脸上的刘海向后胡乱捋了捋，另一手将攥着的小饼干包装袋塞进口袋里。  
小小的包装袋在裤子里鼓起小小一块，又很快地瘪下去。他的脸还是绷得紧紧的，微颦着眉缓缓起身，一步步挪到洗手台前，用冷水洗了把脸。  
水珠顺着他的发梢一滴滴滑落，打湿着他的肩头，却在殷志源的心里泛起了苦味，一点又一点，爬满了喉咙。他开始不断地吞咽口水，试图将苦味冲淡，苦味却越涌越多。  
后来，他跑去跟经纪人大吵一架，吵翻了天也没能求来一晚的假期，只能愧疚地回到排练室里向李宰镇开空头支票。  
“釜山公演结束后一定让你回家休息，哥保证。”  
“哥怎么了？”  
李宰镇转过脸来，眉目间阴霾不再，笑颜春风和煦，“釜山公演不是已经做过了吗，去年圣诞节的时候。确实很让人印象深刻啊……”  
“什么？”殷志源有点懵，“我们什么时候……”  
他一偏头，不知何时已然置身海边。碧海银滩，白浪滚滚，温暖的海风夹带着咸湿的味道轻拂过他的脸颊。空气里，到处都是他熟悉的气息。  
“真的很美呐，夏威夷。跟二十年前一样，一点也没变呢。”李宰镇的目光悠长悠长，投向迷朦的远方，“美好的事物要是能永远美好就好了，你说呢哥？”  
他定定地看着李宰镇，脑海中浮现的却是刚才排练室里宰镇发青的脸。那张年轻的面庞与眼前这张渐渐重合，此刻正一口一句“志源哥”地叫着。  
殷志源眨眨眼睛，回过神来。  
“哦？”  
“现在醒了吗？真是……叫哥起床，叫着叫着突然睁开眼睛呆看着我，然后怎么叫都不说话。”  
殷志源环顾四周。啊，原来是梦。  
“哥早上想吃什么？”李宰镇问道。  
殷志源揉着眼睛，打了个呵欠，习惯性地说道：“几点了，不吃了吧。等中午一起算了。”  
“.......哥不是上午有行程吗。忘了？”  
殷志源这才想起行程的事。  
“啊——对！行程。”  
“哥再躺一会儿就起吧，我去弄点吃的。”  
殷志源早上觉多爱赖床的毛病李宰镇早有耳闻，见惯不怪地碎碎念着“有行程的啊，饿着肚子可不行”，撇下他一人去了厨房。  
殷志源望着房门口发了会呆，半天才想起来要回人一句才好。  
“啊，啊，好累。”  
他将头埋去了膝间。今天的大脑开机时间格外久，明明睡够了8小时，还是觉得累。  
一定是早上的梦做得太久，一定是。殷志源这么想着。  
“梦见什么了来着？”  
他冥思苦想了一阵，只依稀记得是和谁吵架了来着。长叹一声，身子一软，一头栽进被子里。  
“又在吵架，做梦都在吵架啊……”

殷志源在床上又东倒西歪了一会儿，直至李宰镇来催第二遍，才恋恋不舍地与床告别。  
不多久，黄油烤吐司的香味便四处弥漫开来。他顺着味儿寻到灶台前，锅里的吐司正煎得两面焦黄，李宰镇刚给一面撒了糖。他不可自控地想要伸手去沾，果不其然，被人一掌拍掉。  
“烫啊烫，先吃做好的。”  
殷志源悻悻地揉手，从盘里叼起一个，往餐椅上一瘫。  
“呀，这个做得真不错！”他咔嚓咔嚓地嚼着，“你什么时候这么会做饭了？”  
“独居十几年如果连这点东西都不会做的话，那可真是......哥的料理不是也很不错吗。”  
李宰镇麻利地关了火，将吐司与煎蛋一齐端上桌，顺势坐去了对面。  
“哥昨晚睡得还好吗？”  
“哦～很好。”  
李宰镇满意地点点头。  
“在德和水院呢？出门了吗？”  
“是啊，有行程。一大清早就出门了呢，早饭都没来得及吃......”  
“哦～你呢？今天打算做什么？”  
目光交汇的那刹，李宰镇习惯性地避开了。越是认真的时候，越是没办法直接对视，两人一贯如此。  
他抽过一张纸巾，在手里来回叠着，不去看殷志源。  
“打算去画室来着，但要先去看看查尔斯。哥什么时候回来？”  
“三天两夜，大后天晚上回。估计录完还会一起喝上几杯，早不了。”  
殷志源享受着近几年里为数不多的早餐，咽下最后一口煎蛋后，着实觉得有点撑得慌，懒懒散散地歪在椅子上，看纸巾在李宰镇手中神奇地绽出一朵花。  
“呀，这几天就去床上睡吧。我看J-walk的行程也不少，觉得无聊的话就把查尔斯带过来做个伴好了......”  
“哎这些我会自己看着办的。”  
李宰镇有点好笑地打断了殷志源没完没了的絮叨，捻着花茎来回打转。  
“而且我不无聊啊。最近在设计专辑封面和内页，录音室要去，画室要去，健身要去，也想去周围转一转。有许多事可以做呢。”  
“呀……”殷志源暗暗咋舌。  
不知从什么时候起，殷志源就突然讨厌自己一个人了。  
从前那些独自在黑夜里驰骋的快乐，在某个时刻悄悄滋生出了孤单感，将独处的享受侵蛀一空。  
而李宰镇则不同，不论二十年前还是二十年后，他总是可以一个人待着。这一点让殷志源无比佩服。  
有关孤单与否的话题，他曾问过李宰镇几次，对方总是答得云淡风轻：“我一直是这样过的啊。”  
说到底，人生在世，谁不孤独呢？只是他自己愈发无法与孤独和平共处罢了。  
也许他和李宰镇真的是完全相反的性格。至少在这一点上是这样的。  
所以才搞不清楚对方的想法，总是吵架吗？  
好像是这样，也好像不是。殷志源也搞不太明白。


	3. Chapter 3

节目录制间隙，水晶聊天室里突然活跃。  
消息来自水院，发的是在德捧着各种小零食和糖果的照片。  
“在德说是宰镇哥的杰作，我猜也是。”  
“谢谢啦，哥～”  
接着又发来一张两人用腿比出大爱心的奇怪表情包。  
李宰镇回得很快：“不要饿肚子，太悲伤了。”后面附带一张查尔斯的照片，“哥把查尔斯接来了。”  
三人随即火热地讨论了一阵宠物的事。  
夏日的正午，正值日头最毒辣的时候。户外录制转场期间，殷志源与一同录制的后辈猫进车里避暑，商量着组队打把游戏。  
他划开手机，习惯性地点进聊天室，看看崽子们都在聊些什么。  
聊天室里对话早已结束，他默默爬楼，点开一张查尔斯的照片仔细端详。  
“呀......查尔斯长大了呢。”他感叹道。  
后辈凑过头来，殷志源便拿手机给他看。  
“宰镇的猫，可爱吧。”  
“啊！可爱！”后辈一脸羡慕道，“唉......也想养猫呢，可惜公司不怎么让养。”  
新人时期的艰难处境，殷志源十分理解。  
“会有猫的。”他拍拍后辈的肩，柔声安慰道，“喜欢猫吗？回去以后可以去我们宿舍。查尔斯不怎么怕人的。”  
“哥现在住宿舍了吗？”后辈奇道。  
“哦～”  
殷志源往靠背上一倚，再次讲起了那个“世纪末成员们不住宿舍，得经纪人早上挨个去家里接”的故事，“所以这次趁机会一起住上几个月，体验一把。”  
“合宿还是挺有意思的吧，哥。”  
“哦～不过，怎么说都得磨合一阵子才行啊。”他重新扣了扣帽子，换了个舒服点的姿势，幽幽叹道，“好像被嫌弃了呢……”  
“诶~怎么会，是哥想多了呢。”后辈一脸不信，暗戳戳地搜索起sechskies来，“哇——真的很帅气啊，李宰镇前辈。眼睛好大！”  
百科词条里，宰镇的头像还停留在世纪末不到二十岁的模样。眼神清澈，神态温和，镜头架在最好的45度，聚焦在他的右脸，将这一刻的沉静尽数捕捉。  
殷志源眉目舒展开来，理所当然地代替李宰镇将称赞一概收下，“宰镇真的很帅，实物更好看。”  
“所以……跟哥不合的也是李宰镇前辈吗？”  
“什么？”他抛过去一个怪异的眼神，眉头微微颦成一个拧巴的形状，嘴边却有笑意渐渐盛开。  
“不是，网上是这么说的，四次元弹力球哥之类的话……哥不要这么看着我！”后辈连连摆手，着急忙慌地指着手机澄清。  
“四次元弹力球哥？”殷志源兔牙欢乐出逃，眉毛鼻子皱在一起，不可自抑地大笑，“呀，这是你小子该说的话吗？”  
“不是啊哥，不是我说的！是网上啊网上！”  
看着小孩的惊慌失措的窘迫模样，殷志源笑过之后决定不再逗他。  
“我们宰镇不奇怪的。我们当中反而数他心思最细。你只是没跟他接触过，所以不知道。”  
他一边说着一边往包里摸去，果然摸到了几块糖果和小饼干，顺手往后辈手里也塞去一块。  
“嗓音漂亮，舞跳得也好，身材管理也最认真，体力比我们其他成员都棒。画画也是真——的很厉害，真的。”  
殷志源的眼前不自觉地浮现起李宰镇练舞时候的认真样。  
蓦然地，他想起了早上那个梦。  
其实并不完全是梦。  
掩盖在梦境下的真实将他一把拽回到二十年前苦甜掺半的日子，直至现在，他仍能回想起那时候，宰镇在听到他说“还能跳吗？”时望过来的神情。  
原来在梦里也这么说了啊。梦里梦外……都是粗心严苛又现实的队长呢。  
“啊，哥不愧是jekki的leader啊！真的很了解宰镇前辈呢。”  
他勉强笑了笑，望着车窗外，许久未回神。

如殷志源所料，录制结束当晚，他与制作组一行人窝在宿舍附近的排骨店里愉快地喝到了凌晨。  
这一次，殷志源一改往日的豪气作风，在迷糊与清醒的交界处及时停了杯。散伙时，拍着胸脯打了包票，说可以自己好好回去。  
初夏夜凉，他独自延着马路边晃晃悠悠，走走停停。虽然穿了外套，却仍能感到阵阵凉意顺着袖口丝丝蔓延。  
凌晨的街道上，过往车辆极少，整条街的路灯都亮着，暖黄色的灯光将他的影子缩短又拉长，如此反复，不厌其烦。包绕周身的这份熟悉又陌生的清冷感，在当下这一刻好像也变得没那么糟糕。  
他张开双臂，给了它们一个热情的拥抱。  
借着酒劲，临进门前，殷志源动作夸张地趴去门上听了一阵子，而后掏出手机放在脸旁，对着门旁的监控器认真说道：  
“现在是凌晨两点十七分，大家应该都睡了。”  
蹑手蹑脚地进了门，屋内果真一片漆黑。他没去开灯，用手机屏幕亮光充当电筒，在黑暗里摸索前行。  
客厅里的呼吸声深长而又均匀，他摸到沙发跟前，小声念叨着，“臭小子，沙发有什么好睡的，当自己的腰是什么铁板腰吗。”瞄准那颗脑袋高高扬手，又轻轻放下，最终落在一团温热的毛茸茸的东西上。  
“呀一西！”殷志源向后蹿出老远，酒醒了一半，“什么啊这是！”  
只见在李宰镇脑袋上方，一团隐身于黑暗的不明物体细细簌簌地动了，“咚”地跳下沙发径直向他而去。  
“喵~”  
殷志源定睛一看，大气长舒一口。  
“啊，是查尔斯啊。我还以为是什么鬼神……”他蹲下来去摸小家伙的脑袋，“对不起呀，把你吵醒啦。”  
“谁在那儿？……志源哥吗？”  
突如其来的说话声吓得殷志源又一哆嗦，捂着心脏，没好气道：“呀，干嘛突然说话，吓死我了臭小子……”  
“干嘛一回来就骂我......”李宰镇揉揉眼睛，摘了眼罩，“哥去喝酒了？”  
“哦～”殷志源抱起查尔斯，重新放回沙发上，“跟节目组一起喝了点。”  
“嗯，道贤来送行李的时候提过一嘴。”  
许是刚起的缘故，李宰镇的声音听上去有些沙哑迷糊，“厨房有蜂蜜，哥去冲一点喝吧。”  
“算了，直接睡觉好了。”  
“嘁——就知道。”他语气无奈，“保温杯放到哥床头了。”  
殷志源心头一暖，嘴巴里好似已经尝到蜜味。  
黑夜中，他虽看不见李宰镇的脸，却能想象得到他的无奈表情。  
“你呢？就打算一直睡沙发了？”他挠着查尔斯的肚皮，假装洒脱，“不想跟哥一起的话，哥也可以跟在德或者水院商量的，你不要老是睡沙发。”  
“不是不是，完全没有那个意思。”李宰镇语声急切，“嗯……想让哥睡得好来着。”  
殷志源不自觉地停了手，屏息凝神地等待下文。  
“哥不是为了录音熬了好几个大夜吗？第二天又要马不停蹄地去录艺能节目，得好好睡上一晚才行啊。”  
殷志源顿然想起，入住第一天，他们四个刚碰面时，在德说他看起来很疲惫的事来。  
当时他只是随口提了一句“在录音室通宵来着”，不想却被宰镇放在了心上。仔细一想，倒也确实符合他的一贯作风。  
心结一解，殷志源顿时感到浑身轻松。  
“啊，是这样。不是因为嫌弃哥才不肯的啊。”  
原本在他手下躺成长长一条的查尔斯，四只爪子忽然一齐抱住他的手，扭动着身子轻轻蹭他的手臂。殷志源会意，继续撸猫。  
“当然不是了，哥怎么会这么想？”  
“哥以为是这样呢。”殷志源半开玩笑半认真道，“因为这个伤心了好久来着。”  
李宰镇那边听着像是笑了。  
黑夜里，他们看不清彼此，却可以在这一团混沌的保护下大大方方彼此对视，说上几句心里话。  
“宰镇呐，哥怎么样都能睡得好的。不如你今晚就……”  
殷志源话说一半，李宰镇默契地理解到了后半句的意思。  
“今晚就先这么睡吧，明天我还要早起去画室。哥不要被我影响，今晚再好好睡一觉。”说话期间摸起眼罩重新躺下，而后干脆地道了晚安。  
见李宰镇态度坚决，殷志源也不好再啰嗦，只能摸摸查尔斯的小脑袋，暂时地，与它作别。  
“那，晚安啦。”

第二天，李宰镇照例起了个大早。  
其他哥仨仍熟睡着，他轻手轻脚地收拾好自己，又为查尔斯填满水和猫粮，却不见查尔斯的踪迹。  
“睡去哪里了？查尔斯呀——”他轻轻呼唤着查尔斯的名字，挨个房间探头。  
在德和水院卧室房门紧闭，查尔斯自然没有穿墙的本事睡去里面，殷志源那边倒是有一条小缝开着。他轻轻推开来一点，一眼望见那蜷在洁白床单上的一团扎眼的黑。  
“小叛徒。”他扁了扁嘴，“这么快就抛弃我了。”  
房间里一人一猫睡得正香，李宰镇识趣地缩回脑袋，轻轻带上了门。  
没有行程的时候，他经常在画室里一窝就是一整天。平日里除了他和教授，画室极少来人，这天下午却突然有客来访，杀了他一个措手不及。  
“哥怎么过来了？”  
“怎么，不能过来吗？腿长在我身上，想过来就过来。”  
殷志源又扯起了他那套独裁主义理论，怼得李宰镇无话可说。  
再过50年也不是志源哥的对手啊。李宰镇腹诽着，不去理他，继续作画。  
“呀，这画真不是开玩笑的啊！”  
殷志源由衷地赞叹道，一幅一幅仔细端详着。不论挂起来的还是叠放一起的，皆一一翻看了个遍。  
“这是什么？相机支架吗？”  
李宰镇瞄了一眼，点头道：“嗯，以前做画室Vlive时用到的。”他歪着脑袋仔细回想，“画室Vlive也有一年半了没做了呢......时间过得可真快。”  
殷志源眼睛一转。  
“不然，我们来做吧！”  
“……画室Vlive吗？”  
“是啊。”说干就干，当即搬了支架过去，“这么久没做，饭们也一定很想念。”  
“有没有人记得还不知道呢，谈什么想念……再说铉锡哥那边......”  
“出了什么事的话，哥帮你顶着就是了！”  
殷志源豪气冲天，拖着特有的尾音摇着支架敦促着，李宰镇被磨得没辙，只能顺着他的意愿架上手机。  
“以前画室Vlive都是教授帮着做，读留言、和粉丝们互动之类的。”李宰镇碎碎念着，“这次要播什么呢？搞笑的还是认真的，总得有个方向才好。”  
他略略思忖一番，敲定了主意。  
“我给哥画幅画吧。哥来当模特。”  
“我做模特？……不能动的那种吗？”  
“嗯......那哥摆好姿势后，我先给哥拍照。这样哥就可以动，不过幅度还是不要太大才好。”  
在殷志源四十多年的艺术人生中，帅气的或是无厘头搞怪的事他自认做得不少，给人当模特还是头一回。  
他突然来了兴趣，将长时间不能随意动作的痛苦与无聊统统抛诸脑后，爽快地一口应下，依照宰镇的指示搬了把椅子，坐到窗户与墙体的交界处，视线自然地投去窗外。阳光不留余力地将他乌黑的刘海染满了强烈的金，至面庞的后半渐渐柔和，与墙后的阴影交织一起。  
“哥这个姿势很不错呢，侧脸很有线条感。”  
李宰镇“嚓嚓嚓嚓”连拍几张，麻利地支开另一个画板，“那我开始啦。”  
“哦～”殷志源应着，“宰镇呐，不要告诉大家是哥在做模特啊。你就安静地画，哥也不说话。”  
“那哥的意思是，来画室找我，却又不打算说话吗？”  
“……”殷志源突然无话可说，“呀，你不要跟水院那小子学坏……”  
李宰镇猫弧胡乱飞扬：“哥要是怕我孤单的话，以后没有行程的时候就多来陪陪我吧。”  
一直以来都难得听宰镇主动要求什么，殷志源心里一软，嘴上也跟着服了软：  
“知道了。”  
他支着脑袋，新奇地看着李宰镇对着手机一通捣鼓，而后坐回画板前向镜头欠了欠身，在不知怎么响起的音乐中有些拘谨地讲起了开场白，忽然想起了很久以前看过的一部电影，电影名字他已然记不太清，却对其中一句台词印象深刻——  
“有些人我们虽不能完全理解，但依然可以全心全意地爱他们。”  
此刻，他深以为然。

“大家好，我是李宰镇。如大家所见，现在是在做久违的画室Vlive，第三季......之后会不会继续做，现在还不知道。”  
“在霸权主义的操控下，这次Vlive的主题是安静……”  
李宰镇下意识地去瞄殷志源的表情，果不其然，对方眼睛瞪得溜圆，扬起下巴无声骂人。  
他吐吐舌头，酒窝盈盈盛开：  
“因为是我一个人在做，所以没办法即时看到大家的留言，非常抱歉。”  
简单开场后，他示意殷志源摆好动作，同往常一样，先作好辅助线构图。  
“哦对了，今天画的是非公开的人物画像，对，非公开。所以现在能公开的只有我的脸。”  
也许是许久没做过生放送，又或许殷志源的到来让他着实欢喜，他曾不止一次地画过成员们，却从未像今日这般迟迟静不下心来。  
李宰镇做事向来专注，专注的时候很容易沉浸在自己的世界里——那个被命名为“四次元”的并不封闭的小世界。  
尽管这份执拗认真在氛围轻松的艺能节目中显得格格不入，尽管外界因此对他的处世之道褒贬不一，但风雨过后，他的内心仍旧明净如初，永远坦荡，永远真挚，一如CD机里唱着的那般。  
"……It's a long way back from hope to the hopeless.  
I will leave this far behind.  
It's a long way back from here to the outside.  
I've got no one I can call.  
And I remember days before love gave me nothing.  
I will wait for you to say,  
come away."  
伴着音乐，他定了定神，作下第一笔。

（完）


End file.
